Jedyna słabość
by Weitarou
Summary: ... I układ, który i tak niewiele zmieni. Lekkie Flowey x Sans.


Flowey przemykał się ulicami Snowdin bez życia, flegmatycznie, od dłuższego czasu gnębiony nudą. Miasto było ogromne, ale i puste, więc gdzie się nie obejrzał widział tylko bar, parę budynków, śnieg, śnieg... i jeszcze więcej śniegu. Westchnął. Marzyła mu się jakaś większa akcja, ale obserwowany przez nieoficjalnego strażnika nie mógł niczego zbroić, a oszukiwanie tutejszych dzieci metodą na "śliczny kwiatek w zimie" już dawno przestało go bawić. Zerknął niechętnie na jedną z wielu budek z hot dogami i zanurkował w zaspie, błyskawicznie przenosząc się na drugi koniec miasta.

Odkąd postanowił poświęcić trochę czasu Snowdin ta szczerząca się sterta kości stale działała mu na nerwy. Nie było chwili, kiedy nie czuł się obserwowany w granicach miasteczka, Sans, jakby go naśladując, prawie zawsze czaił się w jego cieniu. Flowey zazgrzytał zębami. Nie mógł się go pozbyć, nie mógł go rozgryźć, Sans niewątpliwie był bardzo interesujący... i to było frustrujące, ponieważ mając tak ograniczone pole do działania, ciężko było mu coś na niego znaleźć.

Chociaż...

A gdyby tak...

I nagle go olśniło. Paskudny uśmiech wykrzywił usta, a następnie rozlał się na całej jego twarzy, formując jedną z tych strasznych min, którymi z lubością uświadamiał świat przed swoją potęgą. Och, przecież wiedział, znał i miał tą słabość prawie że na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mijał ją codziennie, a nawet niekiedy z nią rozmawiał... Jedyną słabością Sansa był Papyrus. Jego brat. Młodszy, niewinny brat. Aż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że pomyślał o tym dopiero teraz.

Wcale nie było tak trudno go złapać, sam do niego przyszedł chcąc pokazać mu swój najnowszy, specjalny atak. Patrząc na to, jak łatwo dał mu się dotknąć mógłby nawet rzec, że wręcz pozwolił mu przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Już wtedy, choć do celu wciąż było daleko, na krótką chwilę poczuł się jak Bóg; sterowanie ciałem jak bezwładną marionetką było jednym z najwspanialszych doświadczeń, ale wciąż było mu mało... teraz tylko pozostało znaleźć jego brata.

I to nie było trudne, Sans, jako że był przykładnym pracownikiem leżał w swojej budce i bezczelnie chrapał, nawet nie racząc go powitać ani chociażby zauważyć jego obecności. Flowey, nie bawiąc się w zbędne subtelności brutalnie zerwał jedną z czerwonych rękawiczek Papyrusa, owinął wokół niej swoje pnącze i posłał ją w kierunku budki. Na moment zawiesił ją w powietrzu, po czym zdecydowanie zastukał nią w blat, wybudzając strażnika ze snu.

\- papyrus...? - ziewnął i przeciągnął się, śmiejąc się cicho, jakby z zakłopotaniem. - dzisiaj jesteś wcze...

Urwał i prawie spadł z krzesła, zwalony ciśniętą w niego rękawiczką. Bezradnie obrócił ją w dłoniach i dał jej krótkie, zaskoczone spojrzenie, zanim dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji i śmiech, który mógł należeć tylko do jednego stworzenia.

\- Witaj, Sans! - zawołał, ciesząc się jego przerażoną miną. - Pomyśleliśmy, że w ramach przyjacielskiej herbatki przyjdziemy cię odwiedzić! Przywitaj się ze swoim bratem, Papyrus! - dodał i mocniej ścisnął swoją marionetkę powodując, że jej nogi zadrżały, klatka piersiowa nieznacznie wychyliła się do przodu, a żuchwa opadła w dół, uwalniając bolesne westchnienie:

\- SA...SANS...

\- papyrus!

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Sans tylko wybiegł przed budkę i zaraz zatrzymał się jak wyryty, w dalszym ciągu ledwie powstrzymując się przed skoczeniem mu do gardła i wywołaniem jednego ze swoich ukrytych, choć słynnych w niektórych strumieniach czasowych magicznych ataków. Flowey doskonale wiedział, że starszy z braci był bystry i to tylko utwierdziło go w tym, że słusznie zrobił przygotowując z młodszego żywą tarczę. Zabawnie było patrzeć, jak z jego twarzy znika uśmiech.

\- w co ty pogrywasz, flowey? - zapytał, wyraźnie podenerwowany. Ton jego głosu był tak rozkosznie wzburzony, że Floweya naraz przechodzą dreszcze rozkoszy. Podobny dreszcz dotyka również ciało Papyrusa z którym obecnie był złączony. Od razu poczuł drżenie jego serca i protest, połączony z gwałtowną próbę odzyskania kontroli, ale nie miał zamiaru go słuchać. Przygryza lekko liść, żeby się nie roześmiać na cały głos i kołysze się, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Co powiesz na mały układ, Sans? - pyta, wyginając się wdzięcznie na boki. Cierpliwie czeka na jego reakcję, ale Sans nie robi niczego więcej poza gniewnym wpatrywaniem się w niego swoim specjalnym, niebieskim okiem. Flowey ponownie poczuł przechodzące go ciarki - Słuchaj, mam dla ciebie propozycję. Oddasz mi jedną kość w zamian za twojego brata. Co ty na to?

Błękitna smuga przygasła na moment i zaraz rozogniła się w oczodole, gdy jego gniew stał się silniejszy.

\- jedną? mówisz, że mój brat jest warty tylko jedną kość? - warczy cicho, obrzucając go najbardziej nienawistnym spojrzeniem na jakie tylko było go stać. - niech ci będzie - dodaje po dłuższej chwili, sięgając do kieszeni bluzy po jeden ze swoich specjalnych ataków.

Flowey zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

\- Nie, nie, mój drogi Sansey. Chodziło mi o _twoją_ kość. - uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a Sansa zmroziło. - Kości rąk i nóg, palców, żebra i kręgi... będę łapał go tak długo, a ty wciąż będziesz zgadzał się na wymianę... aż w końcu zdobędę cię całego.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tym śmiałym oświadczeniu była swoistą muzyką dla jego uszu. Dopiero gorzki śmiech Sansa dał mu do zrozumienia, że gdyby miał wybór to właśnie takiej muzyki chciałby słuchać, czerpiąc z niej sto procent przyjemności i satysfakcji.

\- ... heh. to może od razu ci się oddam, żebyś zostawił go w spokoju?

\- SA...NS...

\- Siedź cicho, Papyrus... - Flowey zacisnął mocniej pnącze, wywołując u niego jęk cierpienia i niemal równolegle z tamtym ruchem posłał kolejne, siłą uspokajając zdenerwowanego Sansa. - Interesujące. Ale nie. - odrzucił jego ofertę zmieniając twarz z miłej i przyjemnej na jedną z wielu, przerażającą i okrutną - Będę patrzył jak stopniowo tracisz nadzieję i zostaje ci coraz mniej, i mniej, i mnieeej... to co z tą kością? - przypomina radosnym tonem, wracając do swojej przyjemniejszej twarzy i kiwając się na boki.

Sans przez dłuższą chwilę łypie na niego spode łba, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem odrywa kość przedramienia, nawet zbytnio się przy tym nie krzywiąc. Niedbałym ruchem rzucił ją Floweyowi, który z zadowolonym "jej!" łapie ją zręcznie w powietrzu, wysyłając do tego celu cierniowate pnącze. Zgodnie z umową, wycofuje oplatające Papyrusa rośliny, a sam Papyrus, pozbawiony oparcia opada bezwładnie w porę złapany magią i ramionami Sansa.

\- Pobawmy się jeszcze kiedyś, Papyrus, Sansey... - rzuca na odchodne Flowey i kołysząc płatkami, błyskawicznie znika w ziemi zostawiając braci samych, wtulonych i wzajemnie pocieszających się w cierpieniu. Wiedział, że jeden z nich pewnego dnia będzie jego. I to napełniało go determinacją.


End file.
